The present invention relates to a carpet extractor and more particularly to a floating powered brush assembly for use with an upright extractor (of the type taught in co-owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,406,673) having powered floor cleaning brushes.
Heretofore carpet extractors having powered brushes to assist scrubbing of the surface being cleaned have generally affixed the powered brush and/or brushes to the main body of the machine in such a way that, except for the rotary motion of the brush, the brush assembly did not move relative to the main body. Thus the rotary action of the powered brush tends to lift the liquid suction nozzle upward and away from the surface being cleaned resulting in lost efficiency of the system as a whole.